Optical sensor systems may be used to locate and/or image an object by detecting light reflected from the object. Such systems may include a light source that transmits light toward an object and a detector for detecting portions of the transmitted light reflected by the object. A characteristic of the reflected light may be analyzed by the sensor system to determine the distance to an object and/or to generate an electronic image of the object.
In one example, such a system may include a light source, such as one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), configured to transmit modulated infrared light (IR), i.e. IR light that is rapidly turned on and off. The detector may receive the reflected light and calculate the phase shift imparted by reflection of the light back to the sensor. The time of flight of the received light may be calculated from the phase shift and distance to various points in the sensor field of view may be calculated by multiplying the time of flight and the velocity of the signal in the transmission medium. By providing an array of receiving pixels in the detector, the distance signals associated with light received at each pixel may be mapped to generate a three-dimensional electronic image of the field of view.
The manner of modulation of the light source in such systems is a factor in system performance. To achieve useful and accurate imaging, it is desirable to modulate the light source at a high frequency, e.g. 40 MHz. In addition, it is desirable in such systems to modulate the light source with high efficiency and reliability, while maintaining reasonable cost of manufacture and a relatively small package size.